Cancer
Cancer is the second leading cause of death in the United States after heart disease. The American Cancer Society estimated that in 2002 there were 1.3 million new cases of cancer and 555,000 cancer-related deaths. Overall mortality rates have declined by 1% per year during the 1990s. There are currently over 9 million living Americans who have been diagnosed with cancer; and the NIH estimates the direct medical costs of cancer as $60 billion per year.
Typical treatment modalities useful in the treatment of cancer include chemotherapy, radiotherapy and surgery (see, for example, Stockdale, 1998, “Principles of Cancer Subject Management”, in Scientific American: Medicine, vol. 3, Rubenstein and Federman, eds., Chapter 12, Section IV). All of these approaches pose significant drawbacks for the subject. Surgery, for example, can be contraindicated due to the health of the subject or can be unacceptable to the subject. Additionally, surgery may not successfully remove all neoplastic tissue. Chemotherapy involves the administration of cytotoxic chemical agents which are associated with a broad spectrum of undesirable side effects, including alopecia, nausea and vomiting, hematoxicity, neurotoxicity, nephrotoxicity, cardiotoxicity and hepatotoxicity. In addition, cancer cells commonly develop resistance to most anticancer agents, thus rendering chemotherapy ineffective over time.
Radiation therapy, or radiotherapy as it is sometimes referred to, involves the treatment of cancer and other diseases using ionizing radiation. Ionizing radiation deposits energy that injures or destroys cells in targeted tissues by damaging their genetic material and subsequently interfering with a cell's ability to grow and/or replicate. Although radiation causes damage to both cancer cells and normal cells, the latter are better able to repair themselves and continue to function properly. Radiotherapy can be used to treat localized solid tumors, such as cancers of the skin, tongue, larynx, brain, breast, prostate, colon, uterus, lung, kidney, head and neck, and/or cervix. It can also be used to treat systemic forms of cancer such as the leukemias and lymphomas.
Radiotherapy is optimally effective when the targeted neoplastic tissue exhibits a higher sensitivity to the effects of radiation than neighboring normal tissue. In the absence of such differences in sensitivity, radiotherapy often elicits serious side effects.
Radiation responses of tumors vary as a function of histology, doubling time, oxygenation, availability of nutrients, repair capacity and other factors. Peters et al., Int J. Radiat. Biol., 1994, 66:523-529. Certain types of cancer are readily cured using ionizing radiation doses within normal tissue tolerances, while other types of cancer are not very responsive to radiation. Furthermore, radiation responses of tumors with the same histology may show considerable heterogeneity and reduce the therapeutic effects of the therapy. Weichselbaum et al, Int. J. Radiat. Oncol. Biol. Phys., 1988, 14:907-912. Thus, a primary challenge facing radiotherapy is the differentiation between the more radiosensitive tumors vs. less radiosensitive tumors.
Investigations into the molecular bases underlying cellular radiation responses have provided dramatic mechanistic insight. Signal transduction pathways have been implicated to play important roles in cellular responses to ionizing radiation. Kornberg et al., Twenty-five years of the Nucleosome, Fundamental Particle of the Eukaryote Chromosome, Cell Press 1999, 98:285-294. Induction of gene expression by these cascades under various conditions has been shown to result in cell cycle arrest, activation of DNA repair processes, and activation of programmed cell death (apoptosis). Meyn, Cancer Res., 1995, 55:5991-6001, and Jackson et al., Trends Biochem. Sci., 1995, 20:412-415. Disruption of critical signaling pathways in cancer cells results in enhanced cytotoxic effects following radiation exposure.
Histone acetylation and deacetylation play important roles in chromatin folding and maintenance. Kornberg et al., Bjorklund et al., Cell, 1999, 96:759-767, and Struhl et al., Cell, 1998, 94:1-4. Acetylated chromatin is more open and has been implicated in the increased radiation sensitivities observed in some cell types. Oleinick et al., Int. J. Radiat. Biol., 1994, 66:523-529. Furthermore, certain radiation-resistant human cancer cells treated with the histone deacetylase (HDAC) inhibitor, trichostatin A (TSA), were sensitized to the damaging effects of ionizing radiation. Thus, HDAC inhibitors may be useful as radiation sensitizing agents.
There is a significant need in the art for novel compounds, compositions, and methods that are useful for treating cancer or neoplastic disease with increased selectivity and decreased toxicity.
Neurological Diseases
Millions of people worldwide suffer from debilitating neurological diseases. Neurological diseases affect a vast number of humans of all ages (see Table 328-2 In: Wyngaarden and Smith, 1988, Cecil Textbook of Medicine, 18th Ed., W.B. Saunders Co., Philadelphia, pp. 1750-1753). Each year in the United States alone, over 500,000 people experience a stroke, making it the third leading cause of death and the primary cause of disability. One in twenty people is afflicted with Alzheimer's disease by the age of 65, and almost 40 percent of the population have the disease by age 80. More than 600,000 people suffer from Parkinson's disease and over 200,000 from multiple sclerosis. Every year, greater than 10,000 people die from amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS). The impact of neurological disease is not only devastating not only for patients, but also for their families
Although considerable effort has been invested in the design of effective therapies, neurological diseases continue to threaten and lessen the quality of the lives of millions of people worldwide.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved compounds, compositions, and methods useful for the treatment of neurological diseases.
The recitation of any reference in Section 2 of this application is not an admission that the reference is prior art to this application.